1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image formation apparatus having a USB connector to which a USB (Universal Serial Bus) device can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the widespread use of USB memories, more and more users save document data and the like into USB memories and always carry the USB memories with them.
In order to cope with such a case, recently, it is necessary to connect a USB memory to an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) to print a document stored in the USB memory or to store a scanned document in the USB memory.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-229854, 2006-302257, and 2001-319195 propose methods of permitting using a USB memory when data such as authentication information held in the USB memory matches, in terms of ensuring the security of data.
Storing data such as authentication information in a USB memory to determine whether use is permitted or not may, however, result in a complicated system, which is inconvenient.
By contrast, a simple scheme may be employed, in which, for example, in a case where the attached USB memory is used by performing a personal authentication process, that is, login, all the USB memories attached to the MFP are released from attachment at a time of logout and allowed to be removed.
In this manner, the USB memory is released from attachment at a time of logout, and therefore even if the USB memory fails to be pulled out, it is possible to prevent the other person from erroneously accessing the USB memory that fails to be pulled out.
There is no problem in a case where all the USB memories that are released from attachment at a time of logout belong to the person who executes a personal authentication process. However, MFP is generally shared among a plurality of users, and it is quite possible that the other person's USB memory is attached. In such a case, the USB memory that is irrelevant to the concerned person is also released from attachment, and thus when the other person uses the USB memory, he/she has to perform a cumbersome operation of pulling out the USB memory once from the USB connector and attaching it again.